


At Least I'm Not As Sad As I Used to Be

by Tamasha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Band Fic, Cigarettes, Closeted Character, Feels, Friendship/Love, Gay, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Modern Era, Moving On, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Regret, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamasha/pseuds/Tamasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur used to be in a band together, but something changed and they haven’t seen each other in three years. After a show, Arthur is with his new band when he sees Merlin at a cafe. Arthur wants to rebuild the relationship they once had, but can Merlin forgive him his mistakes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least I'm Not As Sad As I Used to Be

**Author's Note:**

> written by Tamara

The show had gone as well as any of them could have hoped for. The music director for the local radio station had stopped by, but didn't stay long. That could mean anything. It didn’t have to mean that he didn’t like their music. Scouts always behaved erratically to throw musicians off. Or at least that’s what Arthur decided to tell himself. Thinking too long about it wasn’t going to change the situation. They had played their best, and if that wasn't good enough then they would just have to try harder.

Always try harder.

That's what Uther would say if he were here. Arthur's father never approved of the whole "band thing". If Arthur wasn’t going to put his talents to "real" use, Uther wanted nothing to do with him. But Arthur decided to follow his passion and start a band nonetheless. This sent his father into a rage that ended with Arthur not speaking to him for five years. The last words Arthur spoke to his father, on his deathbed, were also the first in the same five years.

"Arthur!" Gwaine snapped. "Are you even listening?"

The band had gone to a cafe after the show to get some coffee and talk about the set. Gwaine was uncharacteristically invested in suggesting things they could improve upon. Typically, Arthur would be the one giving pointers about the performance, but tonight he just felt like maybe he had made a mistake. Uther’s death still fresh in his mind, he started to see the world through his father's eyes. Maybe this was a waste of time.

"Arthur?" Lance prodded gently. "You alright, mate?" 

"Hm," Arthur hummed, still looking out the rain soaked window. The cars passed furiously on the highway not 15 feet away. The bright red lights blurred in the night as the cars drove down the road, away from the cafe. "Fine, Lance."

Gwaine nudged Arthur, pulling him out of his trance. "Dude, what’s up? Are you worried about our performance tonight?"

"No," Arthur responded, absentmindedly. "I'm fine." Suddenly, Arthur forced himself to be more animated and focus again on the discussion. "How did you feel about the show?"

Gwaine gave Lance a quick look that was indecipherable to Arthur. "It was fine."

Percival picked at the pie in front of him; he seemed to be avoiding eye contact purposefully. 

"We think you weren’t really present tonight. It showed in your performance." Lance was always honest and direct, but Arthur hadn’t expected him to speak up about this. It was probably true, Arthur had been thinking about that night in the hospital two months ago. 

"Sorry. Look, guys, I'm just going to go home." Arthur stood slowly, and Gwen caught his hand. 

"You should stay."

Honestly, Arthur nearly had forgotten she had come with them. Her brother Elyan - the keyboardist -  had just quit the band a week ago, but Gwen stuck around for some reason. Gwaine would suggest that she wanted to get in Arthur’s pants, but there was nothing Arthur would want less. He wondered distantly if possibly Lance had anything to do with it.

"I'm really tired," Arthur lied, taking his hand back. 

Gwaine stood up to block Arthur's exit route. "We need to find a new keyboardist, we need to talk about what is going on with you, and we need to discuss the set list for next week's show. Come on, man, it's like you don't even give a shit about this band anymore."

"I -" Arthur started, but he couldn’t tell Gwaine that he was right; Arthur didn’t care anymore. "Okay, let's get started,” he conceded with a sigh.

"Okay," Gwaine concluded, pulling out Arthur’s chair for him.

The faint sound of a bell chimed as the front door to the cafe closed loudly. Lance was the first to look up. From the look on his face, Arthur’s interest piqued, and he turned his head to follow his friend's gaze. Then he saw him: black hair, big ears, red cheeks, and the deepest blue eyes Arthur had ever seen. Arthur's "what-if" guy. His lost love. The one that got away. Whatever it was, it was Merlin. Arthur's Merlin.

Almost like she was claiming what she believed to be her territory, Gwen's hand came to rest on Arthur’s knee. Instinctively, Arthur pulled away as he stood. No one stopped him this time. They all knew there was nothing that would keep Arthur from Merlin.

As Arthur approached his old friend, he noticed two things. First, Merlin had somehow managed to lose weight, which Arthur didn’t think should have been possible because he was already so skinny before. The second thing Arthur noticed was that he had lost the spirit in his eyes. That may be something only hippies and spiritual people talk about, but since Merlin was both of those things, it was easy to see what he had meant when talking about those types of things so long ago. And it was even easier to see when, whatever it was, was missing. 

He looked downright awful.

"Hey, M." The physical distance between the two of them was short, but it still felt like miles. It felt like the unspoken words between them still lingered in the space. Three years ago, Arthur would have closed the distance and captured Merlin in a hug. But that was ages ago. And clearly a lot had changed.

"Oh god, Arthur?" It was said with more disgust than fondness. So he was still bitter. Arthur couldn’t blame him.

Offering his right hand, knowing Merlin would just look down at it in irritation - which he did - Arthur nervously asked, "So how have you been?"

Merlin smiled his fake smile that he offered people he didn’t like or who ate meat or liked sports. Two things Arthur did that for some reason never had actually bothered Merlin. Until now. But Arthur knew it wasn't because of the meat or the football talk. No. Arthur had fucked up royally.

"Do you still have my binoculars?" Merlin wondered as if it was a mystery to them both and also mattered for some reason in that moment.

"Yes," Arthur admitted softly. He should have given them to Gwaine to give back to Merlin years ago, but it was the one thing he had left of Merlin and he wasn’t ever ready to give Merlin up; he never would be.

Merlin nodded. "Prat." But there was a smile pressed beneath his lips, a real smile. "I've got a new pair. You can keep 'em."

It was a kind gesture, one Arthur didn’t deserve, but he accepted it nonetheless. "Thanks, M." Something relaxed between them, but the tension was not gone.

"Don't call me that," Merlin said harshly, surprising Arthur. He made it sound like Arthur had spoken a forbidden or offensive word.

Arthur nodded, not having the courage to argue Merlin’s request. "Do you still play?" He knew he was avoiding the elephant in the room, but that had always been Arthur: avoid what was staring him right in the face. Always avoid. Like now. Merlin was very skinny and looked beyond tired. He looked drained of more than just his energy and something was wrong. Very wrong, but Arthur’s mouth was dry and his words stuck in his throat.

Merlin was wearing a blue jacket with green lining. He had a purple scarf wrapped around his neck three times. His dark blue jeans clung to his skinny legs with rain water. Even in this state, and nearly three years later, Arthur knew he never would want anyone the way he wanted Merlin. "Look, Arthur. I know it wasn't easy for you to come say hi, and really you didn't have to. But for both our sakes, why don't we end the conversation now. Okay?"

That was fair, Arthur deserved worse, but part of him really hated Merlin in that moment. "Fine."

Before Arthur could get back to the table, Gwaine and Percival were already making their way over to Merlin. "Hey Mer-Mer!" Gwaine yelled.

"Merlin!" Percival echoed. 

Passing Arthur up, Gwaine gave him a quick wink before pushing past and greeting Merlin. "How's it going, little guy? You look even smaller than I remember you!"

Arthur watched the scene unfold before him. In the middle of the cafe, with his hands shoved in his pockets, Arthur could feel eyes burning holes in him from either side. Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously then sighed as he engaged in conversation with his old friends. "Let's just say I don't eat like I used to."

Arthur flinched. Something was telling him Merlin needed help. But what could he do? And what difference would it make? Merlin would never accept Arthur back. Never. And he definitely would never accept help from Arthur.

Gwaine clapped a hand to Merlin’s back, making the other man jump. "Come eat with us."

It was more of a demand, and Merlin always had a hard time telling Gwaine no. "Well..."

"You aren’t meeting anyone, are you?" Percival asked, playing the logic card, as usual. 

"No," Merlin admitted. "I guess just for coffee."

"Deal!" Gwaine piped and pulled the skinny man towards the table.

Turning back to Lance and Gwen - who had been studying the events curiously from the table - Arthur abruptly felt more guilty than he had in the past three years. Gwen had no idea what had happened, really none of them did. The only ones at the table who knew Arthur’s secret were Lancelot and Merlin. He wanted to keep it that way. He still didn’t want anyone to know. And with that realization he knew that Merlin was so much better off without him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Arthur Pendragon was still beautiful. The prat. Absolutely nothing had changed about him. God, Merlin wished he didn’t care. He had told himself that the next time he saw Arthur he would play it cool. But he couldn’t. There was no "playing it cool" with Arthur. You either acted like an idiot, or avoided him altogether. He was just that kind of person; the kind that seemed too perfect to be real so you just ended up worshipping him till he broke your heart.

Merlin froze. He was over it. What the hell?

It probably had a lot to do with what had transpired over the past year more than anything. Merlin was just clinging to the past - as usual - and that was never healthy. But being on his own wasn’t easy, and Arthur still looked so damn pretty. The prat.

"So what have you been up to these past years?" Gwaine could always make conversation seem so normal even in the most awkward of moments. It was a gift.

Merlin stuttered, proving exactly how opposite he was of Gwaine, "Not much. I... well. I've been drifting around, trying to find some solid ground."

Arthur was intently staring at his coffee mug, but Merlin could have sworn he saw a smile being stifled. The fucking blond prat. He always hated it when Merlin spoke as if he were writing a novel - his words, not Merlin’s. That was just the way Merlin spoke. Apparently that could be added to the list of reasons why they wouldn't have worked out.

"Well I'm glad you drifted into us. We've missed you." Percival had a grin on his face that was obviously covering his own discomfort.

"Me too," Merlin lied, scooping some sugar into his tea. 

Gwaine wrapped a heavy arm over Merlin’s shoulder. "You okay mate? We've missed you in the band. In fact, the guy who replaced you just quit, so we've been really looking for another keyboardist."

Was he asking Merlin to join the band again? Even Gwaine wasn’t that dense. True, Gwaine didn’t know the whole story, but he had to have known that that was the last thing Merlin would want to do. "Hm, keyboardists are easy to find though, you'll be fine." Please, let that be the end of it.

"Yeah," Gwaine pondered. "I guess you’re right. But none will ever be as good as you, Emrys."

"It's true," Arthur said to his cup. He didn’t even look up to see the whole table looking back at him. He just stirred his coffee absentmindedly, as if he had not spoken at all. 

"Well, I'm sure you'll get lucky." Merlin put his spoon down and started to sip his tea. He hoped the subject would change soon, because he really didn't want to think about the past anymore.

"So, how do you know each other?" The girl at the table had kept quiet until now, eyes darting from Merlin to Arthur the whole time. She was pretty - for a girl - her dark brown skin was framed with her black curly hair.

Lace was watching her carefully as he spoke. "Merlin was in our band before Elyan."

"He was a great keyboardist!" Percival piped happily.

Gwaine laughed and squeezed his arm tightly around Merlin again, making him cringe.

On a deeper level, Merlin really did miss this group of people, but he couldn’t let himself acknowledge that, even to himself; it would be too hard. Thinking about these friends just made him think of Arthur. And thinking of Arthur was painful.

Merlin met his eye. Nothing had changed really. It was three years later, and Merlin had changed a lot, but his feelings for Arthur would always remain a constant in his life. No matter how hard he tried to get rid of him, Merlin could never let Arthur go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So you actually got a contract!?" Gwaine was doing his best to keep Merlin put for as long as he could. It was obvious he missed Merlin, but Arthur knew he thought he was doing them all a favor. He thought if Merlin stayed long enough he would agree to come back to the band. Too bad he had no idea why Merlin had actually left. All he knew is he and Arthur had gotten in a fight. Everyone besides Lance had no idea what over.

"It was just a small one time deal for a CD that is basically elevator music. Not at all what I want to play, but I sold out."

"But you're making good money," Lance corrected. "I think it's fine, especially if it's just quick jobs like that. We haven't broke even for a while."

"Lance," Gwaine snapped. He was trying to dress up the band to be something it wasn't, hoping Merlin would rejoin.

Merlin laughed, probably knowing exactly what Gwaine was doing. "Guys, it's not that big of a deal. Look, I should be going anyway."

Gwaine groaned, Percival nodded, Lance smiled, Gwen waved, and Arthur froze. He wanted so badly to ask if he could walk him out so he could beg for forgiveness. But he froze. Arthur would have let him go too, if Gwaine hadn't said what he did. "Merlin, we really want you back. All of us. Please."

"Well, we haven't talked about it, but seeing you here tonight was a sign, don't you think?" Leave it to Percival to pull on Merlin’s spiritual side. "What do you say?"

"Shouldn’t we talk about this?" Arthur queried, nervously.

Merlin scowled - actually scowled - at Arthur. "Why don't I come to the next practice and we will see how that goes?"

"Great!" Gwaine shouted energetically. "We are still at the same studio for practice. How does Tuesday night at 8 sound?"

Merlin pulled out his wallet and threw a fiver on the table. "Sounds good to me. I'll keep in touch." He nodded to everyone with a smile that fell as he met Arthur’s eye. "Good night," he mumbled bitterly before leaving.

Once he was gone, Gwen turned to Lance and started asking questions. Arthur just ignored the unfolding conversation and slipped out to the back of the cafe to have a smoke. He couldn’t stop shaking as his mind raced. After all this time Merlin still confused him and made him feel all jittery and childish.

When he rounded the back of the building he saw a familiar silhouette standing with a cigarette in hand. Without looking at Arthur, Merlin asked, "Did you follow me?"

"No," Arthur responded automatically. "I just came to - Hey, when did you start smoking?"

Merlin scoffed. "Don't pretend like you care."

"I do care." Arthur was stern, and much closer to Merlin than he had realized.

Merlin turned to face him. "What do you want, Pendragon?"

Before Arthur could process Merlin’s question, his mind went back to that night, three years ago, when Merlin was in his bed. His cheeks flushed, eyes bright, and the moon light dancing across his beautiful features. That image had haunted Arthur for three years, but it was truly the only memory Arthur cherished. How could he still be so in love with Merlin? How had he been so stupid to let him go?

Again the same night flashed another image. An angry Merlin, half dressed and screaming at Arthur. Arthur's heart clenched, his stomach in knots. What was he doing?

"Merlin, I am so sorry. For everything. You don't know how much I regret... well. I'm just sorry."

Without missing a beat Merlin spat, "Have you even told them?"

"No." Arthur’s voice was hoarse and foreign to his own ears, but he couldn’t lie to Merlin. "You and Lance are still the only ones who know."

There was a moment when Arthur thought maybe Merlin was feeling somewhat sympathetic, but that quickly passed when he spoke again. "I can’t take that apology seriously then. Absolutely nothing has changed."

"That's not fair." Arthur said simply, finding his voice along with his courage. Merlin wasn’t completely right in this situation. Yes, Arthur had fucked up, but he didn’t deserve this after all this time. "You came out when you were ready; why can't I have the same privilege?"

"You can, but these are our friends, Arthur. If you are ashamed of me enough to hide me from them, how am I ever supposed to be good enough for you!?"

Quickly the conversation had gone from avoidance to laying everything out in full honesty. Though it was not what Arthur had wanted, part of him was glad to finally get this off his chest. "Merlin. It was never about you. It was about me. I was ashamed of myself! Never you."

"What, because you are gay?" Merlin scowled. When Arthur didn’t answer right away, Merlin’s face softened. "Arthur, I understand why you did it. Your father would... well you don't have the same support I had. I get it, but I wasn't asking you to come out to your dad. I just wanted to be with you and not be a dirty little secret. God, I still remember your face when Lance walked in on us. You were so ashamed… I had never felt so horrible in all my life."

That hurt. God, they had been through all this before, but even after three years it still hurt. Arthur nodded, but he could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He avoided looking back at Merlin. "You were never just a dirty little secret, Merlin. You were everything to me."

"How could I have been if you refused to acknowledge that we had slept together? After I talked to Lance, I figured that maybe you hated me. And if the three years with no phone call is any indication of your feelings, well, then I can safely assume I was right to think that I could never be more to you than that one night."

"That’s not fair. You have no idea how that felt to be outed that way." Arthur said feebly. 

Merlin scoffed. “I was in the same boat at you, Arthur. I was there too. He walked in on both of us.” With a sigh, Merlin paused. Neither said anything for a moment, as they each took a drag from their cigarettes. "He was my friend too, Arthur. And I was the one who was forced out of the group. Not just the band; I lost my friends too. You were the one who gave me the ultimatum. Keep quiet or leave.”

“You didn’t have to leave!” Arthur said, with more emotion than he had intended to let out. 

“You're not the goddamn king! You didn’t get to decide." Merlin took a long drag of his cigarette in silence before he spoke again, blowing puffs of smoke into the cold night. "You broke my heart."

Arthur pulled back his head to stare at those deep blue eyes looking at him. His heart broke again just hearing those words. "I didn't deserve you. You were out, and proud, and I was terrified. You needed someone who would be there for you in ways I couldn’t." Arthur clenched his fists. “I didn’t want to lose you, but you deserved to be free. I didn’t expect you to leave like that. I just knew I couldn’t keep you for myself.”

Merlin scoffed and spit on the sidewalk. "Fuck that, Arthur. I didn’t need you to make that decision for me. If I wanted to be with you, flaws and all, then I was going to be with you. I'm capable of managing my own life. But you didn't say that. You wanted to hide me away or not have me at all. And that was just too hard for me. You wanted to control me so that you could do what you thought was protecting me. But all you did was hurt me." By the end of his rant, Merlin’s voice was shaky and weak.

"I'm so sorry, M."

Merlin rolled his eyes, flicking his cigarette butt to the ground. "Yeah, well..." He trailed off, uncertain of what to say; all the fight drained from him. “You were a fucking twat.”

"I just want to be okay with myself. God, I know it’s too little too late... Every time I try and tell someone I just hear a voice in my head telling me there is something wrong with me." Arthur's voice cracked, but he kept his eyes fixed on Merlin. "I know that there is nothing wrong with being gay, but somehow when I say it out loud it becomes all twisted and mangled. I don’t want to feel this way; I want to be comfortable with who I am, but I can’t. I'm not as strong as you, Merlin."

The sound of the cars rushing past was the only noise heard for a long moment. Then Merlin took a few steps closer to Arthur. He could feel the skinnier man's warmth radiating from his small frame. "You are, Arthur. You just have to believe that you are."

He looked Arthur up and down rapidly before embracing Arthur into a gentle hug. It was quick, but the gesture didn’t go unnoticed. Arthur blinked back at Merlin with at wide mouth. "Um..."

"That changes nothing. You're still at prat."

"Yeah," Arthur smiled, he couldn’t help himself. Then the most amazing thing happened: Merlin smiled back.

It was the same toothy grin that was unmistakably Merlin. The past suddenly didn’t feel so distant. All Arthur wanted to do was reach out and bring Merlin in again. But he didn’t. He just kept smiling at Merlin till he finally found his voice. "Thank you, Merlin."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It wasn’t perfect. No. It was far from that. He had only seen him for maybe an hour after not speaking to Arthur for nearly three years, so no, it couldn't be perfect. But how it had gone from "so bad" to "kinda good" in that hour proved that it could continue to get better. Merlin didn’t dare hope that they could get back to where they were three years ago. He wasn’t even sure he wanted to get back to that. But he could be Arthur’s friend again. He could do that.

"Wanna light?" Arthur gave Merlin an uncertain nod before holding out his cigarette to Merlin. 

He took a drag and sighed in contentment. Merlin had always loved the smell of smoke, even though he had only just started smoking himself. After practice, when Arthur would hug him after a smoke, Merlin would breath deep his scent and relish in it. It was mixed perfectly with the scent of beer and Arthur: one of Merlin’s favorite smells.

"You never told me when you started smoking. This is a really odd sight. I thought you were straight edge."

Merlin shrugged, not sure how much he was willing to divulge. "I started three months ago."

Arthur nervously chuckled. "Yeah? What happened three months ago?"

It was a joke, and Arthur clearly did know, but it still stung. Maybe it stung because even after all this time it was only Arthur who Merlin wanted to call when he heard the news of his mother's car accident. "Mum died."

Arthur’s face fell. Almost cartoonishly. In any other circumstance, Merlin may have laughed. "Hunith... shit, Merlin. Are you alright?"

A hug would have been expected, that's what most people did, but even Merlin was surprised when Arthur hesitated with his hand hovering over Merlin’s shoulder. "It's okay, Arthur. I... I'm dealing."

"Are you?" 

A surprising laugh fell out of Merlin. It was his tone, the tone that Merlin loved so much, for some reason. Arthur always had a condescending caring tone when he was being overly protective or concerned for Merlin. "I'm fine. I don’t need you to save me, Arthur. I know you want to, or believe you have to, but really, you don’t."

"Yeah," Arthur agreed. No fight, like Merlin had expected. Not that Merlin wanted it, it was just a surprise. 

Merlin pulled out another cigarette, lit it, and shoved the lighter back in his jeans pocket while keeping his hands steady. "So, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. Something is different. What is going on with you?" Merlin really tried to act as if he were not interested, but even Arthur wouldn’t fall for that.

The blond studied his shoes thoughtfully. "I spoke to Uther before he died."

Merlin froze.

"He was in a hospital bed. It was raining. They said it was a heart attack and that there was little they could have done to prevent it. He couldn’t get much out, but all I heard was, 'Arthur, love you.' And me, my response - fucking typical - was: 'Thank you.' The man who never showed me an ounce of love in my entire life manages to push out a fucking 'I love you' on his deathbed and all I can say is thank you? Not that he really deserved much better. But still... I wish my last words to him were not so meaningless."

Uther Pendragon was probably one of the least likely people on the planet to say 'I love you' to someone. How he had treated Arthur growing up, it was no surprise that Arthur was not equipped to handle that situation. But of course Arthur was going to beat himself up about it. "Arthur, it wasn't your fault. You needed to hear that, and that's why you thanked him. I think he knew you loved him too by the way you were always trying to make him proud. I know he knew it. Don’t doubt that for a second."

The other man stood there, cigarette in hand, rain falling down behind him off the canvas cover they were under. He was less than perfect, but more than Merlin could have hoped for. He was still so very Arthur, and for a moment, Merlin forgot about the past. 

Arthur moved in first - for what, Merlin wasn’t sure - but it was Merlin who made the last move bringing their lips together. 

Arthur pulled away reflexively. "Wait, what?"

"Sorry." Merlin backed away hesitantly. "I was... that wasn't... shit."

Arthur stepped in again and leaned his forehead on Merlin, making him shiver. "God I've missed you."

"Arthur," Merlin said hastily, taking Arthur's hand. "I'm sorry."

Arthur shook his head. "No, don't apologize for that."

"I'm not," Merlin said, flatly. "I'm apologizing for this." He pulled back regretfully. "I can’t fall for you again. I can’t."

Arthur nodded, looking at his feet again. "I know."

"Maybe one day I can fake love for someone else to get me through life. But you will always be the only one for me. Which is why I can't let myself get hurt again. You're bad for me, like a drug, and just as addicting." 

Arthur scoffed and stifled a smile. "Still talking like a book I see." He looked at Merlin sadly. "One day, I'll get you back. I don’t know how or when. But I'll never stop trying."

Merlin believed him. "I hope you never do Arthur Pendragon."

Though by any standards, Merlin should run away to escape this, escape Arthur, Merlin stayed put. Merlin stayed for another hour till both had smoked more than they should have in that time. Merlin stayed till the rest of the group had left and the sun started to rise. For now it would just be a friendship, that’s what they both needed and what they could both handle, but Merlin knew it wouldn’t be long till he found himself wrapped up in Arthur again. But this time it would be different. Because in the end, Arthur was right: he wasn’t going to stop trying. And Merlin was right too: there would never be anyone else like Arthur. As idiotic as it was, Merlin would always choose Arthur.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again making a song into a Merlin and Arthur story... If you couldn't tell yet, I love the band fun. Here is another one of their songs (of the same title) transformed into a story starring Merlin and Arthur. Listen to the song and tell me what you think. As always, thanks for reading.


End file.
